el amor lo supera todo
by pinguinovolador123
Summary: lani y cody sienten un gran amor y lani decide demostrárselo a cody y este tambien


Un día lani y cody estaban sentados a la orilla de la playa conversando

Cody:¨bueno… casi la beso… talvez sea el momento¨ *justo en ese momento lani se apoya en el*

Lani:¨eres cómodo…jeje¨

Cody:¨mm… lani yo…¨*sonrojado*

Lani:¨que pasa lindo?¨

Cody:¨lindo? Yo? ¨*rojo como tomate*

Lani:¨si… eres muy lindo… *roja* que paso?¨

Cody:¨bueno… debo confesar algo¨

Lani:¨si ?¨

Cody:¨mmm… digamos que yo… tu… yo… t…t…yo…¨*muy nervioso*

Lani:¨anda dime¨

Cody:¨te quiero mas que como una amiga…¨

Lani:¨…¨

Cody:*se decepciona* ¨bueno…. Voy a caminar…¨*yéndose*

Lani:¨cody espera…¨

*cody se da vuelta y apenas se voltea lani lo taclea y se pone sobre el*¨y…yo también a ti…¨

*lani junta su pico con el de cody y comienza a besarlo con mucho amor y suavidad*

*cody se pone a temblar y lani se separa*

Cody:¨cua… tu… yo… lani… beso… ay…¨*completamente hipnotizado y sonrojado*

Lani:¨jijiji¨ *abrazandolo*

Cody:¨q…quieres ser mi novia?¨*sonrojado*

Lani:¨no…no quiero….¨

Cody:¨ohhh… ¨*decepcionado*

Lani:¨quiero ser tu pareja para toda la vida… no solo una novia..¨

Cody: *abrazándola de las caderas y besándola*

Lani:*sonrojada también te besa*

Pasan 4 meses hermosos juntos, cody se decide quedar ahí para siempre y no volver a su antigua vida, y lani y cody están muy felices… en una mañana…

Cody:¨buenos días princesa¨*cody despertando con lani en su pecho*

Lani:¨buenos días príncipe…¨*besándolo y acurrucándose en el*

Cody:¨como dormiste mi ángel?¨*acariciándola*

Lani:¨bien… porque dormí contigo… ¨

Cody:*se sonroja* ¨jeje¨

Ambos desayunaron y cody se fue a surfear con z y lani se quedo trabajando como salvavidas y un pingüino muy musculoso y atractivo se le acerca

Tipo:¨disculpe señorita… usted no tiene bloqueador solear por casualidad?¨

Lani:¨mmm si claro aquí tiene…¨

Tipo¨jeje okey¨* el tipo se hecha bloqueador y le sigue pidiendo a lani por una semana completa y se hablan un poco y se agradan entre si y se saben sus nombres el tipo se llama max, un día lani caminaba para volver a la pequeña casita en la otra playa con cody*

Max:*la intercepta con un ramo de rosas y justo cody los ve por ir a buscar a lani pero se esconde y los ve max por impulso le roba un beso a lani y cody se impresiona y se enoja… se devuelve por donde vino*

Lani:¨que haces!?¨*lo abofetea* ¨tengo novio se llama cody maverick y lo amo mucho, no quiero volver a verte nunca mas en la vida!¨

Lani le tira el ramo y sigue su camino

Lani:¨co…cody¨*entrando al nido y lo ve pero este no le responde* como estas?¨

Cody:¨pregúntale al fortachón como esta¨

Lani:*se apena porque los vio*¨y…yo…. No quise… el me beso…¨

Cody:¨ay si como no…. Terminamos lani… vete con el…¨

Lani:*se pone a llorar y lo abraza* ¨no por favor te amo te amo te lo juro porfavor cody creeme tu eres todo para mi¨

Cody:¨tu también…. Pero no puedo estar con alguien asi… que no me ame…¨

Lani:¨si te amo….

Cody:¨y como se que eso es verdad eh?¨

Lani:*no lo piensa dos veces y se lanza sobre cody besándolo* ¨te lo demostrare¨*muy coqueta*

Cody:¨e…eh… yo…¨*sonrojado* ¨no debes hacer esto… ya si te creo… acabas de hacer algo muy fuerte… con eso me basta…¨*asustado y alejándose*

Lani:¨a…acaso no te gustaría?¨

Cody:¨…¨*no sabia que responder a la pregunta*

Lani:¨confia en mi¨

Cody:¨o…osea solo mírate! Quien no querria!?¨*se tapa el pico* ¨l…losiento¨*sale*

Lani:¨noo… ven¨*te toma de la aleta y te mete a la casita y cierra la puerta*

Cody:*traga un bulto antes de ser abrazado por lani quien comenzó a darle muchos besos* l…lani… yo… *sonrojado y lani lo calla con otro besito cody solo procede a abrazarla de la cintura amorosamente*

(ATENCION! DESDE AQUÍ COMIENZA EL XXX)

Lani:¨te demostrare que te amo mi vida… ¨ *comenzando a tocarle la entrepierna a cody*

Cody: ¨l…lani…¨ *temblando sonrojado*

Lani:¨tranquilo…¨*besándote* ¨piensa que soy yo la que lo ha….*cody le comienza a acariciar el trasero suave y cariñosamente*

Cody:¨t…te deseo…. Te amo…¨

*ambos se besan al mismo tiempo*

Lani:*siente algo duro en la barriguita*¨que es eso¨

Cody:¨que?!¨

Lani:¨est…¨*ambos se dan cuenta que es el miembro de cody que era algo grande¨

Ambos se sonrojan

Cody:¨y…yo…¨*temblando y lani decide tomar la iniciativa y lo agarra y muy suavemente comienza a agitarlo y ve como cody comienza a suspirar de placer cosa que la hizo sentir muy bien porque lo amaba mucho y le gustaba verlo sonreir gracias a ella*

*lani hace que cody se siente*

Cody:¨q…que hace…¨*lani lo besa y comienza a bajar besando su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro y tímidamente besa con su pico la puntita suavemente* a…ay…. Lani… *retorciéndose y ella le pasa la lengua* a…ay… que delicia… *comienza a sudar y a temblar mucho de vergüenza*

Lani:¨calmate… soy yo la que lo esta haciendo … tu pareja… no te preocupes… de todos modos… tu igual veras mis partes…. *sonrojada y sigue*

Cody:¨ayayai…*retorciéndose de placer y lani se lo mete en el pico y va despacio de arriba abajo* ahh mm… *cody abraza a lani con sus patitas*sigue… *con su aleta empuja su cabeza para metérselo mas pero con suavidad lani no podía metérselo todo era muy grande*

Lani:¨t…te gusta?¨

Cody:¨me encanta!¨

Lani:*al oir eso va mucho mas rápido* mmm… gh gh gh gh gh gh … *sonidos de atragantamiento*

Cody¨l…lani me voy a orinar…¨

Lani:¨no es orina…. Déjalo salir…¨*confiada*

Cody:*no lo soporta y empuja la cabeza de lani metiéndolo todo y comienza a soltar una gran carga de semen en el pico de lani* ¨ahh… dios…¨

Lani:*comienza a tragarlo de apoco y después se levanta*

Cody:¨eso fue asombroso¨

Lani:¨si ..*muy sensual tocando el miembro de cody*listo para la parte divertida?¨*

Cody:¨cual?¨*algo temeroso*

Lani :*lo besa y el estando sentado ella se pone sobre el y pone la punta del miembro de coy en su vagina*¨m…metelo tu ¨

Cody:*lo mete despacio muy suave pero es inútil… lani suelta un chillido y se le mete todo y cae sentada en cody con todo dentro y comienza a llorar en su hombro*

Lani:¨m…me duele .. snif… ay…¨*llorando*

Cody:*acariciándola* ¨tranquila ya paso ya paso…no te hare nada malo…¨

Ambos se miran y comienzan a besarse muy apasionadamente y lani después de que se va el dolor comienza a mover sus caderas de adelante paratas de manera muy placentera

Lani:¨mmm… ahh ..¨

Cody:¨mmm que delicia¨ *tocándole los pechos a lani y la besa y abraza*

Lani:¨s….si…¨*va mas rápido*

Cody:*¨te gusta¨

Lani:¨si mi bebe y a ti¨

Cody:¨es magnifico…¨*con cara de placer*

Lani:¨jejej¨*lo besa*

*siguen asi un rato hasta que*

Cody:¨ahh… *cody se viene por segunda vez y al rato lani con cody nuevamente, lani queda exahusta boca abajo*

Lani:¨mm… ay… uff jeje… eso fue divertido¨

Cody:*mirándole el trasero* ¨si… oye…¨ *se pone románticamente detrás de ella y le escupe a su trasero 3 veces* ¨me toca a mi ..¨

Lani:*ya sabia a que se referia* ¨se gentil…¨*muy timida*

Cody:¨claro…¨*comenzó a meterlo suavemente*

Lani:¨ay…¨*como gatito y comienza a soltar lagrimas de los ojos* ¨d…duele¨

Cody:*se hagacha y la besa* ¨tranquila…¨*moviendo sus caderas*

Lani:¨mm… ahhh ay…. Mmm… si..¨*cody va mas rápido por el trasero de su amada y esta solo se relaja*

Pasa un rato…

*cody se viene denuevo*

Lani:¨ayy…*sonrojada* ¨e…esta caliente bombon…¨

Cody:¨igual que tu….¨*muy feliz cayendo exahusto al lado de lani muy cansado y lani se pone sobre el pegando sus sudorosos cuerpos y besandoce* ¨te amo mi angel gracias por estar conmigo¨

Lani:¨yo te amo mas.. gracias por no dejarme por ese mal entendido¨

Cody:¨queria esto hace mucho.. pero no quería que me rechazaras o te enojaras¨

Lani:¨pidemelo siempre que quieras bebe..¨

Cody:*cody la abraza y la besa sin parar* ¨siempre te amare y protejere mi hembra hermosa… duerme bien porque yo estare aquí para todo lo que necesites… *besándola * te amo¨

Lani:¨yo mas mi amado… dulces sueños¨

*ambos se duermen muy felices y muy enamorados uno al otro y eso seguirá por siempre*

Gracias por leer espero que les alla gustaro mi segunda historia esta vez algo mas para adultos jeje cuídense amigos:3


End file.
